


Perceptions of a Hero.

by MechanicusBob



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicusBob/pseuds/MechanicusBob





	Perceptions of a Hero.

The Chronicle of Divine Victoria

-Excerpt

It is no secret that the Fifth Blight brought me into an alliance with the Hero of Ferelden, one of the most repugnant, and yet strangely admirable, men I have ever known.

When we met in Lothering, I believed it to be a sign from the Maker: the noble Grey Wardens seeking aid against both the Blight and a Teyrn who had betrayed his nation. In truth, my path had crossed that of an exemplary Grey Warden, accompanied a common Sellsword; a man all too driven by his own desires for survival and coin. There was little he could not be paid to do; from siding with corrupt merchants over desperate villagers, to enlisting the aid foul and blasphemous magics, if it served his ends. Throughout the Blight, he presented no illusions of his intent to see the end of the Blight alive and wealthy; for many months I could not bear the man but I endured. Surely our paths had been intended to cross and untold lives were at stake but I believed him to be a simple thug.

Remarkably, I came to learn that there was more to him than I first thought. More remarkably, I may even have learned something _from_ him during one of our few conversations with one another; but I fear I am getting ahead of myself.

Allow me to first tell you of that fateful day in Lothering.

 

 

Rise of the Hero, by Varric Tethras

\- Excerpt

When the great Adaia Tabris hung up her sword to settle down in married bliss, or as close to it as one can find in an Alienage, I doubt that even she knew just how much greater her son would grow to become.

Plenty of people know him by plenty of titles and the tales to go with them: Commander of the Grey, Arl of Amaranthine, Hero of Ferelden, Slayer of Dragons, Warrior, Husband and Father. Plenty more know the tale of the Blight and how the Hero of Ferelden, along with a band of merry misfits, saved Thedas from the jaws of the Darkspawn; it’s a story told a hundred times and that’ll be told hundreds more for hundreds of years.

Few however, know the tale of the man himself. The tale of the down-and-out Sellsword who lashed out in defence of his family and then rose to become one of the most celebrated heroes of our age. A tale, dear reader, which begins with a wedding, a broken bottle, and an Arl pleading for his life.


End file.
